movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Sonic Underground
Tom and Jerry: Sonic Underground is a upcoming upcoming direct-to-DVD animated musical comedy film. Despite this film being purposed for the Tom and Jerry franchise, it is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic Underground and Sonic The Hedgehog TV Series ''from 1993–1994. It is also the first ''Sonic the Hedgehog entry produced without the assistance of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, who died in 2001 and 2006 respectively. In this film, Sonic the Hedgehog's original voice actor, Jaleel White, is involved. This is the fifth crossover film with Tom and Jerry after Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, its sequel Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, a crossover with Jonny Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory This film is coming soon on Digital HD on TBA and will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on TBA. Synopsis The story begins with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and The Mouse Queen were accidentally teleported into Mobius Story Characters * Tom - A light-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy and the Mouse Queen's friend. In this movie, he rescue mission to save The Mouse Queen out from the cage by Doctor Robotnik and Robot Thomas "Tom" Cat. * Robot Thomas "Tom" Cat - * Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle and the Mouse Queen's fiancé. In this movie, he rescue mission to save The Mouse Queen out from the cage by Doctor Robotnik and Robot Thomas "Tom" Cat. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew/son, and the Mouse Queen's little fiancé and Tom's friend. In this movie, he rescue mission to save The Mouse Queen out from the cage by Doctor Robotnik and Robot Thomas "Tom" Cat. * The Mouse Queen - A light gray mouse in a dark blue dress with a yellow crown, who is Jerry Mouse's love-interest and a good friend of Tuffy Mouse and Tom Cat. In this movie, she captured in the cage by Doctor Robotnik and Robot Thomas "Tom" Cat and gets rescued by Jerry, Tuffy and Tom. * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Sally * Dulcy * Robotnik Locations * Earth (Tom and Jerry's world) * Mobius (Sonic's world) Songs * Tom and Jerry Theme Song - Played By Scott Bradley * Sonic Underground Theme Song - Played By Robbie London and Mike Piccirillo Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse, Sally Acorn * Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen * Jaleel White as Sonic The Hedgehog * Cree Summer as Dulcy The Dragon * Christopher Welch as Tails * Tom Kenny as Manic The Hedgehog * Lindsey Ridgeway as Sonia The Hedgehog * Brian Drummond as Knuckles The Echidna * Jim Cummings as Dr. Robotnik * Phil Hayes as Scratch * Gary Chalk as Grounder * Ian James Corlett as Coconuts * Jeff Bergman as Droopy * Maurice LaMarche as Uncle Chuck The Hedgehog Changes Outtakes Quotes * Dr. Robotnik: I hate that hedgehog! * Sonic The Hedgehog: We are up... over... and gone! Trivia/Notes * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild fantasy violence, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 129 Minutes (NTSC), 124 Minutes (PAL). Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png SEGA Logo.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Jaleel White Category:Cree Summer Category:Jim Cummings Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment Category:SEGA Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures